


indulgences.

by karasus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Porn with Feelings, Smut, how do u tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasus/pseuds/karasus
Summary: “What if I said what I like to do is you?”- in which, you're his favorite past time.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 205





	indulgences.

**Author's Note:**

> i love me a gentle lucifer  
> this is my first time posting smut, im not overtly descriptive in everything, i am working on that.  
> but, nonetheless, i hope you enjoy and feel the love :)  
> (gender neutral reader)

“Lucifer.”

Your voice called the demon that rested next to you in his bed. He looked at you, a smile adorning his face, as he propped himself on his elbow, looking over you.

“Yes?” His voice was ever so silky as he spoke quietly, his hand coming up to brush hair away from your eyes.

You shifted your eyes away from him, always becoming shy when he would gaze at your face, never breaking contact. “Um…” you mumbled, tugging slightly at the blanket over your form. “I’m not distracting you am I? From your work?” You frowned, subconsciously nudging closer to Lucifer, feeling the heat of his body radiating off of him.

“I am allowed to take breaks,” he said, as if reminding you. “I just don’t take them often. I wouldn’t want to indulge and become used to them.” Lucifer’s eyes kept looking at you before giving a light laugh. “Why? Do you not want to spend time with me?”

You knew he was only teasing you, but you couldn’t help but sputter out a quick response. “Of course I want to spend time with you!” You looked at him again, cheeks flushed a soft pink. “I just…” you spoke, trailing off. “I want to make sure to spend your breaks doing what you like to do.”

Lucifer leaned in a little, his breath ghosting over your ear. “What if I said what I like to do is you?”

Your face blushed several shades darker and you pouted. “Don’t tease me,” you whined, choosing now to hide your face in his chest.

Without any hesitation, Lucifer’s hand met the small of your back, pulling you in. His fingers crept under your shirt, rubbing circles into your skin along your spine. Despite the fact that Lucifer was always well put together, stern and unrelenting, constantly intimidating others without trying, he was quite gentle. The time you’ve spent with him was either just still as the exchange student or it was this, a series of silence and loving affections, whispering adoration in each other's ears. He had two personalities that never met, but you suppose that was because of the image he had to maintain, especially being directly under Diavolo. You felt lucky to experience this side of him.

You brought your face out of hiding and quickly met his lips with a peck, but Lucifer isn’t one to end the gesture so quickly. He found your lips just after you pulled away, kissing you firmly, his hand from your back finding base of your head and holding you still. His tongue grazed your mouth and you welcomed him, deepening the kiss, then he slowly maneuvered the two of you until you were laying on your back and he was hovering above you. Your hands weaved under his arms and pressed to his shoulders, your fingers taking grasp of his shirt. 

Lucifer’s own hands found themselves dipping under your shirt once more, but this time to caress the softness of your sides and chest, causing a small squeak from you, breaking the kiss. He hummed with a wide smile, satisfied by your little huffs and squirming as his hands continued their ministrations and pushing your shirt all the way up, revealing your bare skin to him. His lips met your chest, kissing and nipping at your flesh, causing you to moan his name quietly.

Lucifer paused for a moment, his eyes coming up to your face. “My dear.” You looked at him, although slightly embarrassed from your current position. “If I could spend my every waking moment and more with you, I would.” There was a sultriness in his voice, but you could hear the underlying of love and it made you feel as if you could melt, your heart thumping hard against your chest.

Before you could say anything, he kissed you once more and started to remove his clothing. You watched in awe as if this was your first time, seeing the way his pale skin was revealed from underneath his dark shirt and the way his fingers moved to remove his belt. You shook yourself from your gawking as he laughed, and you proceeded to fling the rest of your shirt off, tossing it aside and then wiggling out of your bottoms. 

Now with the two of you naked, he hovers over you again and your hands went to his chest, relishing the feeling of his skin as you couldn’t help but sigh pleasantly. His lips met your neck, kissing the sensitive skin with care before giving you a bite, bruising the skin. His hands traveled to your legs, making you hook them around his waist comfortably.

After some time of kissing and caressing, he tested the waters by dipping a finger to your heat, ripping a moan from you. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, bracing yourself as he pressed further and inserted another finger, moving them adeptly inside of you, curling to hit a sweet spot nestled in your body. Lucifer’s lips met your in a deep kiss as he continued, moans slipping from your mouth into his.

A wave of pleasure came upon you as your walls fluttered against his fingers, a small cry escaping you. He let you ride it out and removed his fingers, proceeding to use your cum as a bit of lubricant to himself. Lucifer positioned himself to your sex and kissed you as he slowly entered, giving moments to let you adjust to his intrusion. You moaned as he bottomed out, his hips meeting the back of your thighs.

You gazed up at the demon despite the heaviness of your eyelids, and the red flush of your face, his own visage barely becoming undone. “Lucifer.” He hummed in response. “I love you.”

“And I love you, my dear,” he spoke without hesitating. “My heart is yours forever.”

His lips once again met yours, but instead of the firmness, it was soft and delicate as he began to rut against you before fully thrusting into you. Your body accepted him, his cock reaching far into you and hitting a wonderful spot that made your legs shake. Lucifer wrapped his arms around your waist, your bodies flush against each other as his thrusting became harder, the slapping of skin meeting your ears, but your moans and praises only met his. 

He felt your walls once again clamping, waiting for release and he quickened himself, becoming closer to his own. Your face nuzzled into his neck, kissing the skin between cries of pleasure, and the heels of your feet pressing into his back, demanding to be closer than you already are. He grunted but followed it with his soft laugh, an endearing sound that caused your heart swell and your lips to upturn in your own smile.

With only a few more thrusts into your heat, he felt you come, your nails digging into his shoulders, and he followed up shortly, filling you. He sighed and lifted his head to kiss you, one of his hands coming up to pet your hair lovingly.

“You can’t leave now…” You smiled at him, your fingers that were just previously clawing into his skin, now running along his skin gently, soothing him.

“I couldn’t imagine going back to work now,” he spoke, giving you a kiss to your cheek. “I told you this is why I don’t indulge.”

You chuckled. “Sorry,” you said, though not truly apologetic.

“Well,” Lucifer hummed, eyes brimming with mischievousness. “Looks like you’ll just have to help me catch up with my work tomorrow.”

“If it means getting to spend time with you, I would help you catch up with all the work in the world.”

He laughed. “Good. I hope to hear no complaining then.”


End file.
